The purpose of this study is to obtain small bowel biopsies from patients with dermatitis herpetiformis (DH) and with intestinal disease to allow for isolation and characterization of lymphocytes, characterization of tissue cytokines, and isolation of mRNA for T cell analysis. These studies will provide new insight into the relationship of gluten sensitive enteropathy and DH.